


Silence

by BrokenYumes



Category: Vocaloid, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Controlling people, Developing a relationship, F/F, F/M, Panic Attacks, Project Sekai - Freeform, Small friendship, friends - Freeform, sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: Miku has been the school’s peasant for as long as she can remember, but meeting Luka seemed to change her world.
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Meiko
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Project Seikai, is legit!

Miku’s Outfit

  
<https://projectsekai.fandom.com/wiki/Miku_Hatsune/Image_Gallery?file=25ji-miku.png>

  
  


**Luka’s POV  
  
**

_Ah, I don’t think we’ve met before._

_I’m Luka Megurine or Megurine Luka. I go to Crypton High school, and I have two great best friends. Rin Kagamine or Kagamine Rin, and Len Kagamine or Kagamine Len. They’re twins._

I was on my way to the art room to show the two the new animation that I was working on for years now. Sad, I know. Yet, I have a pretty high grade in art, specifically animation.

“Luka-nee!”

“Luka!”

“Ah!” I snapped out of my editing and focused stare before turning to the twins. “Hey guys.” I waved as Rin glanced over to my computer. “Hey... is that?” “Yup.” I smirked as Len raised an eyebrow. “That’s the animation? You showed the preview almost 2 years ago...” I nodded with a frown. “I know, Len... I wanted to have finish it two weeks after the preview, but... so much stuff happened, I started feeling unmotivated, and... yeah.” I sighed as Len smiled gently. “It’s alright, we understand. Now, c’mon. Let’s see it.” “Yeah!” Rin cheered as I nodded and played the animation.

“Ah... Is this..?” Len questioned as I nodded. “No Logic? You would be correct.” The music and animation played as we watched and I paused it at the incomplete time stamp. “I’m almost done.” I said with determination as Rin clapped. “That’s amazing! I’m excited to see it when it’s finished!” “I’m glad you think so!” I smiled as Len flipped his bag over his shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s go get some snacks. Then we can work on the assignment here.” He sighed as we nodded.

**Miku’s POV**

**  
**“Peasant!” The brunette, Meiko, who’s my master, snapped her fingers as I went over and tilted my head. “You need to sabotage that animatic. If we can get rid of it, I can easily collect the prize money.” She demanded as I nodded. She slapped my cheek and held my chin close to her eye level.

“Speak.”

“Y-Yes ma’am...”

“Good.”

She handed me a screwdriver as I took it and left and went to the room.

_Ah, I didn’t introduce myself did I?! Ah, I’m sorry! Wait... Ah... Okay... Umm..._

_My name is Hatsune Miku... or Miku Hatsune. Or... Peasant... Or Garbage... Or Ghost... Or... Okay, anything you want to call me... I am a maid for a family that basically owns me, they’re the Sakine family. And I’m their maid. I serve for Meiko Sakine, they’re only child and daughter. The Sakine’s own multiple things here in our city, making Meiko popular here. Yet, she’s more known for being popular at our school for her reputation more than anything else._

I went to the classroom, my dirty ash lavender or white, tangled, scruffy, and messy twintails tied up with white bows mimicking my movements. The laptop showed my reflection. I was holding a screwdriver in my hand as my cream white dress with one black sock on my left foot and no shoes. Yet my eyes weren’t the same color. I have heterochromia. My left eye is teal and empty while my right is maroon and empty too.

There wasn’t any emotion in my eyes. The emotions were buried deep inside of me. Never being released. Fear completely staining my eyes causing them to look blank. I glanced at the screwdriver in my hand. There was something in my conscious telling me not to do this. This person didn’t deserve this...

”Hey! What are you doing?!” A voice called as I froze. I quickly sabotaged the laptop, really just by closing the animation editor and taking a few keys off, but I made sure to place the file in my thumb drive I kept in one of the pockets of my dress as I hid behind one of the tables.

** Luka’s POV **

”Rin, no one is in here.” I said as she shook her head. “There was someone in here...” “Whoever it was they’re gone now.” Len said as I nodded.

”Back to animating!” I said with a fist in the air, but soon paused.

”I-It’s not here...” I gasped as Len raised an eyebrow.

”What's not there?”

”T-The animatic! It’s gone! It’s not here! The computer got messed up too!”

”D-Don't panic! We can make a new one! No biggie!” Rin said, trying to cheer me up as I nodded then placed my head on the table.

”...I just need some time alone... I’m sorry guys...”

”Don’t apologize! ” The two said and hugged me before leaving.

“Luka-nee smush!” The two said in sync when they hugged me. I have to admit, that bought a smile to my face.

I could feel the hot tears rolling down my face as I sighed heavily. “All of that work...” I muttered to myself as I heard footsteps. Immediately cleaning my face, I shot up.

”Who’s there?” I said. Sounding cold and intimidating.

I saw someone getup and hand me something.

”What..? Who are you?” I asked as the twin-tailed girl signed.

_Miku_.

”It’s nice to meet you, Miku.” I smiled softly, trying to take my mind off of the animation.

_I’m Luka._

I sighed as Miku shook her head and pointed to her ears. “Ah... you can hear. You just don’t like speaking?”

She nodded.

”It’s okay!” I smiled softly and sighed softly. Miku must’ve caught my sigh.

”Ah... I was working on something, but it looks like I’ll have to start over.” I sighed again.

** Miku’s POV **

_Ah no... no... t-the animatic..._

I squinted my eyes and closed them shut. I didn’t want to be here anymore... yet... t-this kindness... almost... it’s a new experience, that I can’t seem to turn away from nor understand...

I held out the flash drive as Luka hummed in confusion. I pointed to the laptop as she nodded. “Ah...! It’s here! D-Did you..?” She looked at me, her eyes shown some hurt as I curled in a ball.

_Please... don’t hurt me..._

”Miku?”

_Ah! D-Did she?!_

”Miku-chan?”

_I lifted my head up, my knees against my chest as I hugged them. I feel scared, but I can’t express it._

Luka sat down beside me and adjusted her boot. “Miku? Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. I opened my mouth and-

“Peasant!” Kaito exclaimed.

Right... Kaito is Meiko’s boyfriend... I think.

I scrambled and ran in place with my arms flailing, but that only bought more confusion to Luka.

”Miku, I don’t understand...”

”PEASANT.” He exclaimed as I rushed Luka to the closet and stuffed her in there. As rude as this is, I need to at least make sure that I did my job right. I don’t want to get hurt.

”Mi-!” Luka exclaimed as I opened the door and put a finger to my lips. She nodded and I closed the closet doors again.

  
”Peasant, where have you-“ Kaito paused as I looked at him and he smirked deviously. “Looks like you already did the job and broke her spirits... I’ll tell Meiko your shift is over for the day.”

_At least I get a shift..._

I opened the closet doors again and let Luka step out. “Umm...” She said with a concerned expression as I shook my head.

”Luka!” A voice exclaimed as I got in the closet. “M-Miku?” She said in worry then soon turned to someone else, getting ready to hurt me.

  
”Who’s in the closet?” Another voice asked as Luka explained.

”She’s a girl I met when you two left, but she’s shy.”

”I see...” The female voice said and knocked on the closet.

”Hello? Can you open the door please?” She asked as I nodded. They couldn’t see me nod, but I opened the door.

”Ah! You’re...”

_Garbage, Ghost, Peasant, Idiot, Bitch... Anything you want to call me..._

  
Luka covered the girl’s mouth and whispered as she nodded.

”It’s nice to meet you, Miku-chan!” She smiled as I nodded.

”Nice to meet you, Miku.” The boy said with a smirk as I nodded again.

  
I tugged Luka’s jacket as she turned around with a gentle smile. “Is something wrong?” She asked as I signed.

”W-What?” The boy and girl asked as Luka sighed to them. “You two didn’t take sign language class... She said that she doesn’t have a place to stay.”

I felt a hand on my head, it made me flinch, but the hand only caressed my hair and nothing more. Luka smiled softly and signed stay with her hand. “You can stay with me, okay?” She said as I nodded.

_Maybe she’ll call me by my name... and the boy and girl too..._


	2. Luka’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka invited Miku to her house, and soon the two start opening up to each other and develop a better friendship.

** Luka’s POV **

“This is it! You can make yourself at home.” I smiled as she nodded and walked to my bed.

_I realized this before, and I never made a fuss over it, but she only has one sock and no shoes. Also tangled hair... Does she not have a family? Ah... don’t get into personal matters like those, Luka..._

”Miku-chan?” I said softly as she shot up. “You don’t need to look so scared and nervous, silly...” I smiled and got a towel and some clothes. “You can go wash up in the bathroom here.” I guided her to the bathroom as she bowed in gratitude and went to go shower.

I wonder, who could’ve broken her spirit? Could it have been..? No. It can’t... Yet, those two changed.

I sighed at the photo of younger me with an azulette and brunette before I put the frame down to face the desk as I heard the door open.

”Ah, you’re done?” I asked as she nodded.

_The clothes I gave her were a bit too big on her making the jacket look baggy. She’s so cute!_

”Do you want to rest and call it a night?” I asked as she shook her head. “I’m going to go shower, I’ll be back, okay?” I smiled softly and patted her head.

______  
  


** Miku’s POV **

_I went to a vanity and glanced at the mirror. It wasn’t cracked nor broken. It looked clean... I lifted my finger to the bottom of my eye and pulled it downwards. Sticking my tongue out. Yet, it didn’t even look like I showed an emotion._

_My eyes... there’s no sparkle... that’s what’s at blame here. Just like my existence. I guess I really am hated by life itself..._

“Miku-chan?”

_I froze and looked for Luka-san, but my small frame caused me to knock something over. I turned around and froze. The vanity had makeup and a cute music box. The drawers had some stuff in them, but I broke the music box..._

I started to cry as Luka came over. “What’s wrong, Miku-chan?” She asked in concern as I sniffled and tried to hide the broken music box.

”Miku-chan, what happened?” She asked in concern as I shook my head. “You’re crying though. Something must’ve happened...” She said softly as I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the sleeves from the jacket.

I crawled away as Luka looked.

_She’s upset, I knew it!_

”Nothing a little hot glue can’t fix.” She said as my eyes widened.

I tugged Luka’s shirt as she looked over her shoulder fo find me. “Hm?”

_“I broke it! I broke it, Luka-san!”_

I signed as she smiled softly. “It’s okay, Miku-chan... The music box is fragile, but all that fell and broke was the front part. See?” She turned the music box to me and picked up the broken piece.

_The roses that would normally go across the music box was in that piece. I don’t know if it was made of porcelain or not. But... it’s not broken..! I didn’t do anything wrong..!_

“I’ll fix it tomorrow. Ah... Thank you, Weekend...” She said with a smile as I tugged on her shirt again. “Hm?”

”...Luka... likes... Miku?”

Luka nodded. “Mhm! You’re a really sweet girl, Miku-chan!” She smiled as I tilted my head.

”...Wants to know... more...”

”Hm? What do you want to know more about?”

I pointed towards Luka.

”Ah, me? Hmm...” She picked us up and sat down on the bed.

”I like Tuna, the color pink is nice, but I’m more fond of dark blue and teal. Ah... I have two friends who are twins and amazing people who I can trust dearly.” She smiled softly and patted my head.

”What about you, Miku-chan? What can I know more about you?” She asked as I looked down.

”...Play piano... Leeks...” Luka smiled and clasped her hands together. “Ah! I love the piano! However, I can’t play it.” She chuckled uneasily as I made a playing gesture with my hands.

”Mmm. I play the clarinet, cello, bass guitar, and... I’m not that bad with some brass and other woodwind instruments.” She hummed as I nodded and felt sleepy. “Miku-chan, you can go rest.” She smiled softly as I crawled into her lap, resting in the warmth of the the bigger girl.

”M-Miku-chan?” She asked in slight surprise as I looked up. “I can go sleep on the couch, and you can have my bed.” She offered as I shook my head and hugged her waist. “I’m staying then, aren’t I?” She closed her eyes and sighed as I nodded and fell asleep.


	3. Singing Our Song For Our Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip to the piano gallery turned into a playing and singing session. Somehow.

**Miku’s POV**

_It was already morning and the weekend. Luckily, almost a miracle even, I don’t have to go there. I... I feel safe with Luka for some reason... why is that?_

_Yume o kataru kotoba yori_

_ yume o kataru uta ni shiyou  
Sore naraba ima o  _

_ tsutaerareru ki ga suru kara  
Yume o kataru kotoba kara  _

_ yume o kataru uta ga umareru nda ne  
Hirogaru kono omoi wa  
Daisukina merodii _ _no tsunagari dayone _

_ Mou nigenaide  _ _ susumu toki dayo _

atarashii basho e  
  


“Singing My Song For My Dream...” Luka hummed as I covered my mouth.

_Ah! I messed up!_

”Miku-chan?” I quivered as I looked up. “You don’t need to cover your mouth, silly.” She giggled and gently took my hands off my mouth. “You sing well, after all!” She smiled as I shook my head. “You do! Hey, I think you can play this song on the piano right?”

I nodded.

”Well why don’t we do to the piano emporium? You can play the song there!” She smiled as I nodded then tugged her hoodie.

”Hm?”

”...Twins...” I whispered as she nodded. “I can ask them to come!” She smiled as I nodded.

After we changed and got in Luka’s car and we drove there.

I looked surprised when we got in the car though.

”You didn’t think I had a car, hm?” She asked as I nodded softly. She chuckled and nodded too. “I have a driver’s license. Ever since the beginning of... me being 16.” I tilted my head. “Ah, I’m 18 now.” She smiled as I nodded.

”H-How old... are twins?” I asked as she hummed in thought. “Around 15 turning 16 or 16 turning 17... Either way, they’re both in my grade since they both skipped a grade. I know, shocking right? As playful as the two are, they’re both pretty smart.” She explained as we parked.

”As usual those two are always late...” She sighed with a deadpan expression as I wrapped around her arm. “Ah, you’re nervous hm?” She asked as I nodded sadly. “Sorry...” I whispered as she shook her head then patted mine. “Don’t be. It’s normal!” She smiled softly then looked up.

”LUKA!” The two voices exclaimed as she sighed with her deadpan expression. “You both are always late...” “Our mom was taking forever this time! We woke up on our own and got ready, but she drove us since she had somewhere to go too!” Rin explained as Luka nodded, still with her deadpan expression. “Uh-huh.” She said as we all walked in.

“Whoa... there are so many pianos here...” Rin said in surprise as Len nodded. “This is a piano gallery after all.” While the twins were in shock of the place, and Luka was glancing at the keyboards, I went to the grand piano.

”...” I tapped the key. A little shocked from the sound, but I sat down and started the melody.

_Yume o kataru kotoba yori_

_ yume o kataru uta ni shiyou  
Sore naraba ima o  _

_ tsutaerareru ki ga suru kara  
Yume o kataru kotoba kara  _

_ yume o kataru uta ga umareru nda ne  
Hirogaru kono omoi wa  
Daisukina merodii  _ _ no tsunagari dayone _

_ Mou nigenaide  _ _ susumu toki dayo _

_ atarashii basho e  
Singing my song for my dream! _

”Hey! There you are!”

I froze. I know that voice all too well...

** Luka’s POV **

“What?” I raised an eyebrow, why is she here?

”Luka, darling! It’s nice to see you again!” The brunette smiled, even though I saw the toxicity in that smile, I nodded.

”Nice to see you too.” I said through gritted teeth as I saw her walk up to the grand piano where Miku was.

_I can’t tell what she’s saying from here, but I walked closer to the grand piano. The twins were looking at Meiko and probably trying to figure out what is she doing here, but I’m more of trying to figure out what kind of relationship does she have with Miku? They aren’t friends, that’s for sure._

“....Please, I don’t want to... do t-that...”

”You don’t have much of a choice, do you peasant?”

I shivered before walking to Meiko.

”Just give her this day off. She works for you 24/7 Meiko.” I said coldly as Miku shook her head.

”Megurine-san! Y-You’re only m-making things w-worse..!” She stammered as I shook my head.

Megurines are stubborn. As one of those stubborn people, I’m going to show that stubbornness to this fake friend in front of me.

”And why should I do that? She doesn’t do anything right which is why she works 24/7 as you like to say.” Meiko jeered as I curled my fist.

Did I forget to mention we’re more violent than most when it comes to people we care about?

”Meiko. Just. Leave.”

I’m already annoyed, saying a chopped up sentence through gritted teeth doesn’t make it any better.

Meiko grabbed Miku by the collar and stared deep into her eyes.

”You’ve got the weekend. That’s it, if you’re not here by Monday, you’re dead. Got it, peasant?”

  
A nod.

”SPEAK!”

”Y-Yes ma’am...”

_She dropped Miku on the piano bench as my curled up fist finally did something._

**SLAP.**

_Ohh shit, did I just do that?_

”Whoops. Should’ve avoided it, sweetie.” I deadpanned and walked downstairs with the twins and the small girl following.

“Luka?” Rin questioned as I turned around.

”Hm?”

”Can you teach me how to slap Len like that?”

”Rin!” Len cried as I chuckled.

”Miku-chan?” Rin called as the girl looked up.

”I forgot to ask you. Why is Meiko rude to you?”

”...Meiko... s-she’s m-my master... s-she owns me... I’m her maid as well a-as her peasant. T-The same goes for t-the school. I do j-just about everything... for her. S-She took me in when I was living in a cardboard box growing up. T-The reason for cardboard box living is cause m-my parents died... a-and... yeah...”

This tiny girl has suffered so much... Ugh, if only I could take her in.

“Oh...” Rin said sadly as Len patted Miku’s head. He couldn’t find the words, which resulted in that. But could you really blame him? This is all shocking news for us.

“Don’t you ever wish you could leave?” I asked as we sat down on the stairs to the entrance of the piano gallery.

”...All the time... but I can’t...” She whispered as we all hugged the fragile girl.

”We’ll get you out of that horrible place, I swear.” I whispered to her as she nodded and clenched her tiny frame to my shirt.

”Aww Luka-nee, she likes you!” Rin mewed as I sighed.

”You make it seem like she’s a pet...”

”She is cute. Like a tiny dog.” Len smirked as I shook my head.

”You guys are so weird...” I sighed again and patted the tiny girl’s head.


	4. Pre-Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku learns something new about Luka.

**Miku’s POV**

_Hmm.._. _What is that...?_

_I visibly tilted my head_ as I slowly walked over to the cage.

**Ruff!**

”Wah!” I squeaked and backed away as the taller girl came into my vision.

”Miku-chan, what happened? I heard you squeak.” She said calmly as I pointed to the cage.

“Oh, you mean Dia?”

”D-Dia..?”

”That’s my dog,” She smiled and opened the cage revealing the small dog in her arms as I blinked.

”She won’t bite. She’s actually pretty playful,” Luka smiled softly as she set the small dog down and it came to me.

_I-It’s... what is it doing?? It’s nose is twitching..._

I backed up even more, hitting my back against the wall.

”Ow...” I sighed as Luka put Dia back in her cage the helped me up.

”Are you scared of dogs?” She asked as I shrugged.

”...Miku isn’t used... to them...” I whispered as she nodded and patted my head to calm me down.

”Ah...” Luka sighed softly, and smiled gently.

_Ever since the truth about my previous home life spilled out of my mouth, Luka is a lot more careful than she previously was. Or maybe she was normally this caring? Ah, it’s scary trying to figure out which one it is..._

”Miku-chan?”

_Nope, she probably was always this caring and careful... and I’ve been too much of an idiot to realize..._

”Miku-chan??”

A sigh escaped my mouth from those thoughts as I looked and tilted my head.

”Do you want something to eat?” She asked as I nodded.

”What do you have the appetite for?”

”...Leek... soup...”

”Coming up!” She smiled and went to the kitchen as I bowed in gratitude.

_Back to this dog..._

_I checked the collar, the name Dia was there, but the collar was different. Wait! I know what this collar means! This is a service dog!_

“...Service dog... L-Luka...!” I scrambled from the spot I was in to find Luka getting a can of soda, but she turned around and tilted her head.

”Dia... service dog...!” I exclaimed as she nodded.

“Mhm! I adopted her since her previous owner was blind and deaf from a disease, but her previous owner died. They wanted me to have her so Dia wouldn’t be alone.” She explained as I nodded.

”It’s time to eat, are you ready?” She smiled as I nodded again with a small smile I managed to muster on my lips.

”...Does Luka ever think of... of being a vet..?” I asked as she hummed playing with her chopsticks.

”Sometimes! It’s fun taking care of dogs, but being a veterinarian is a lot of work. I would have to stay in school for a while and take care of all kinds of animals,” She replied before she slurped her udon.

I nodded as I placed my bowl and spoon on the counter to wash once Luka finishes her udon.

”...Dia.” I whispered then went to the cage again. I’m not going to be scared of this dog anymore.

I slowly guided my hand to the lock of the cage and unlocked it. Gently opening the door to see Dia tilting her head at me.

”...H-Hi...” I stammered as Dia yipped in possible glee and nuzzled against my hand.

She’s so small... and soft... The dogs I’ve seen were huge and vicious... but... Dia is different.

I didn’t even notice a small smile creeped on my lips as I continued petting the dog.

”Good girl...” I hummed before hearing footsteps.

”Luka! I’m home!”


	5. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku runs into a problem when she meets Luka’s mother, while Luka, struggles with her low self-esteem.

** Miku’s POV **

  
“Mom?” Luka said in surprise with a smile as the other woman, I’m guessing her mother, placed her suitcase down.

”Luka! I’m glad you were able to manage without me for the past couple of months...” Her mother sighed before I saw her squish Luka’s face.

”But now I get to see my daughter again!”

”Mom..! You’re embarrassing yourself and me...” I heard Luka whisper with a chuckle.

”This is my friend, Miku-chan!” Luka introduced me as I bowed, “I-It’s nice to... m-meet you... M-Megurine-s-san...” I stammered as I bowed.

_What the hell am I doing??!_

_I couldn’t help but think._

_Then again, just WHAT am I doing? All I’ve been doing is drifting throughout my own life... I’ve never found someone who... someone who actually accepted me for who I am! It’s terrifying trying to talk, how did I get like this?! What’s happening to me?! My mind is dark and clouded, fog is smearing everywhere in my vision. I don’t what the hell is going on!_

“Miku-chan!”

** Luka’s POV **

The small girl passed out, her expression being somewhat unknown due to her never being able to express her emotions from what I’ve seen, but I took her to my bedroom while Mom was making some dinner.

”...L-Luka-san...”

“Ah! You’re awake! Thank goodness...” I sighed in relief, not sure how to take the sudden event that just happened.

“...I-I’m sorry! I’m such a worthless person who can’t do anything right!” She exclaimed as I shook my head.

”No! You aren’t! Miku, you aren’t any of those things!”

The smaller girl began to weep as I held her close, thinking of what to say, I sighed silently before speaking.

”Not by much of a chance, but... are you scared of my mom?” I asked as she looked up with glassy teared eyes.

”...I don’t know... I’m scared around adults in general so...” She trailed off from there as I caressed her head, feeling the soft clouded ash yet also teal hair.

”...Does Luka think Miku is a freak... or a monster...?” She asked as I shook my head, “Not at all.”

”...But I’m... so different from everyone... I’m small and tiny, not to mention weak and defenseless.”

”Trust me when I tell you this, Miku, only being a couple centimeters taller than Rin, but not as tall as Len, is a good thing.” I said with a smile as she gave a half nod, “I am taller than Kagamine-chan... I’ll take it.”

She reached for my phone and blinked in confusion as I giggled and put the passcode in. Lately, Miku has been wanting to play this rhythm game on my phone, but hasn’t worked up the courage to ask, so I just decided to get the game myself.

_However, I didn’t know the Gacha would be so unforgiving..._

”Colorful Palette! From Craft Egg!”

”Project Sekai: Colorful Stage!”

I blinked as she went straight to the Gacha, it seemed the marionette Mafuyu caught her eye. Last time I checked, I only had enough gems for one pull, I sighed in embarrassment as I saw the smaller girl press the button.

”....! Luka...! Luka...! T-The colors..!” She stammered as I covered my mouth with my fingers, the eighteenth-notes were purple, two of them were. Following one gold eighteenth and the rest blue.

_The silhouette for the first 4* being me. I keep forgetting we got featured in the game... Thanks, Kagamine Twins..._

”Luka...” She muttered with a small smile as I pulled my fingers in slight embarrassment.

“... Mafuyu...!” Miku said in surprise, a small smile on her lips as I chuckled.

”Luka, this card shows that you talked about having glasses...”

_Damn it, Rin! I thought we left that out!!_

“Y-Yeah, I did... umm... I sort of alternate between the two... I should probably go back to wearing them though...” I stammered as she tilted her head.

”I should go put them on and take these contacts out...” I got up as she nodded and begin to hum.

Glancing at the red frames, I sighed before I put them on. I remember why I don’t wear glasses anymore.

“I look like a complete dork...” I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

”...I think, Luka looks good...” Miku said, a pork bun in her hand as I turned around in shock.

”Ah! Nonono! Please don’t!” I screamed in embarrassment and anxiety, but she put a part of her pork bun in my mouth to shut me up.

Swallowing the food in my mouth, I was planning on taking these glasses off, but small hands stopped me.

”....No, keep them... I like them... If... Rin added that detail... i-in the game, then she must’ve liked them too... right?”

”I’ve always hated wearing glasses... I always was the odd one out.”

”...But wearing glasses... make you look pretty... even more...”

”Cut it out, Miku...” I said embarrassment as she shook her head, “I won’t... until you say with... honesty that you look good in them.” She tried her hardest to pout, which in all honesty just made her look cuter, but I had to accept the fact that she won’t be satisfied until she hears the truth from me.

”...I don’t look good in them.” I said as Miku’s pout managed to form. “Then...! I... I want... I want you to wear them for at school on Monday...!”

”WHAT?!”


End file.
